A Day with an Ed
by AMX
Summary: Ed Edd n EddyGorillaz crossover. The Eds' first day of summer vacation takes a twist when they meet a certain Axe Princess from a certain virtual band!
1. Not Your Average First Day of Summer

**Author's Note**: Hello, loyal readers! It's me again! If you've read my previous story, _Ed Edd n Eddy: Halloween of Hair_, you know that I'm taking a temporary hiatus from my Ed Edd n Eddy/Nightmare Before Christmas series. Right now, I'm taking on a small side project. We all know what adventures the Eds had during Halloween and Christmas, but what if they had an adventure before that? Like say, during the summer? And what if it involved the world's favorite virtual band? Yes, this is an Ed Edd n Eddy/Gorillaz crossover. It takes place in the summer before _Ed Edd n Eddy's Nightmare Before Christmas_. To find out more, read the story, and feel free to read my other Gorillaz story _One of those Hideous Stories where the Guardian Dies_. Happy reading! ;)-**AMX

* * *

**

Summer vacation. Three months of glory for any kid. Summer vacation meant three whole months of freedom and not having a care in the world; not having to even give one thought about school. And for three certain friends with the same name who lived in a small town called Peach Creek, summer vacation meant all this, and one more thing: scams, scams, and more scams! 

These three friends were named Ed (with one D), Edd (with two D's, also known as Double D), and Eddy. The reason they performed these ludicrous scams was for one reason and one reason only: to obtain enough money to buy delicious jawbreakers!

They performed these scams all year round, but they were most plentiful during the summer, when they didn't have any other distractions. For this summer, they were setting a goal for themselves: one of their scams was going to work this time!

It was the first day of summer for these three boys, and they were confident about making a scam work this time. Double D, the only real responsible one of the group, had made all three of them save up money for the past few weeks to buy supplies for their first scam of the summer.

"A lemonade stand!" Eddy was saying as he got two big bags of lemons. "So simple! Why didn't I think of it sooner?" Eddy was obviously the leader of the group, and he made sure everyone knew about it. He came up with all the scams and he was the one who would psyche the kids up and make them fall for the scam.

"Because _I _thought of it first?" Double D asked as he picked out a fruit juicer. Double D was the only one of the three boys that had any common sense. He was also the smartest. Therefore, he was in charge of assembling Eddy's scams.

"Sweet!" Ed exclaimed as he looked at the assorted types of sugar. He was the dumbest of the three friends. He was the one who would demonstrate the scams, especially the dangerous ones because he was oblivious to pain.

"Whatever," said Eddy. "But as long as it gets me some cash, who cares?"

"Of course . . . " said Double D. "Shall we head back to our stand while it's still light?"

"My thoughts exactly!" said Eddy. "Come on, Ed!" He then saw Ed walking toward them with an armful of Pixie Stix. "Ed, not _that _kind of sugar!" Eddy exclaimed. "Unfortunately . . . "

Ed looked at the Pixie Stix in his arms. "Aww . . . " he mumbled.

---

After helping Ed find the right type of sugar, Double D paid for their supplies and the three boys began their trek back to Eddy's house, where they had set up their booth.

"Another summer, another dollar, eh boys?" asked Eddy.

"With our luck, maybe another _penny_ . . . " said Double D.

"Ha ha! Penny!" said Ed, laughing at Double D's joke. "Um . . . who's Penny, guys?"

As the three boys got to the corner, Eddy gave an annoyed look at Double D. He hated how Double D seemed to point out all the _flaws _in his plans.

"Geez, way to give support, Double D," said Eddy as he began to cross the street. "Why don't you go ahead and . . . "

"EDDY, LOOK OUT!" Double D suddenly shrieked.

"What?" asked Eddy. It was then that he saw what Double D was pointing at. He went wide-eyed with fear when he saw the giant bus barreling down the road, straight for him!

At the last second, Ed and Double D ran out and grabbed Eddy, pulling him and the lemons back onto the sidewalk.

SCREECH!

The three dumbstruck boys watched as the bus continued to speed down the street, into the center of town.

"Are you okay, Eddy?" Double D asked frantically.

"Quick!" Eddy exclaimed. "Get the license number of that bus!"

"It had a big "G" spray-painted on it," said Ed. "Cool."

Eddy growled in frustration. "Try to run over _me_, will they?!" he exclaimed, suddenly furious. He ran back out to the middle of the street. "HEY!" he yelled after the bus. "Who do you idiots think you are, king of the road?!"

"Eddy, _please_!" said Double D, running over to his heavily panting friend. "When has getting angry ever solved anything?"

"Never!" said Ed, following his two friends. He then thought for a second. "Guys, can we spray-paint a big "E" on our lemonade booth?"

Instead of answering, Eddy ground his teeth together.

"Okay, Eddy, that's enough," said Double D. "Let's just try and head back to our scam, shall we?"

Eddy gave one last sneer at the disappearing bus, then went back over to his bags of lemons. "Yeah, yeah," he grumbled. "But if I see that thing again, I'm callin' the cops . . . "

---

"DAMN!" the man driving the bus yelled. "Missed that kid. Tha's the problem wit' these bloody Americans. Always gotta travel in groups, they do . . . "

Yeah, that's right. The bus driver was _trying _to hit Eddy. But then again, the guy driving this bus was no ordinary bus driver. In fact, it wasn't even an ordinary bus! As Ed said, a big "G" was spray-painted on both sides of the bus, along with a great assortment of other types of graffiti. It was a tour bus. The band name was spray-painted on the back of the bus in big red letters. GORILLAZ. This was their first tour in America, and they were planning a pit stop in Peach Creek.

The man driving the bus was the leader and bass player of the band. His attire consisted of a grey long-sleeved shirt, some dirty jeans, and some Cuban boots. A gold chain with an inverted cross was around his neck. His mismatched eyes were hidden under a mop of greasy black hair, and his abnormally long tongue ran across his dagger-like teeth. His growing array of fans knew him as Murdoc Niccals.

"Yeah, real smart thing ta say in front of ya drummer, Muds," said a big black man from the back of the bus. This man was truly huge, and had a definite Eastern accent from being raised in New York. His milky white eyes were hidden under a cap. He was the drummer of Gorillaz, Russel Hobbs.

"That boy didn't seem too happy wit' ya, Murdoc," said another man, looking out the back window. "I fink 'e was screamin' at ya." This man was very tall and very skinny. His shirt proudly proclaimed "Tazer the Yoot" on the front. But his most prominent features were his big, black eyes lacking pupils, and his spiky blue hair. He was the lead singer and keyboard player of the group. His real name was Stu-pot, but his friends and fans knew him as 2D.

The fourth person on the bus just sat there in silence, staring at 2D. She was a ten-year-old Japanese girl with a natural talent for playing guitar. Her trademark Radio helmet sat on her head, covering most of her short black hair. She wasn't exactly sure what her older bandmates were saying, because she didn't speak English; just Japanese. This adorable little guitarist came to the boys via FedEx box, and her name was as peculiar as her arrival: Noodle.

"Eh, since when do I care what you think, Face-ache?" Murdoc asked 2D.

"C'mon, Muds, when are we gonna stop?" asked Russel. "I think Noodle's getting bored."

Murdoc looked in the rear-view mirror at his guitarist. Noodle was slumped over in her seat, resembling a throw rug. She let out a little sigh, confirming her lack of anything to do on the cramped bus.

Giving a sigh of annoyance, Murdoc found a place to park and haphazardly pulled over. Noodle was more than eager to hop off the bus, followed by the three older men.

"All right, listen up!" Murdoc said in his thick British accent. "I'm givin' all of yeh the rest of the day to go through this scrawny. We all meet back here at _sunset_, no later. If you're not back by then, I'll go after your sorry arse myself, and unless you want your head screwed up, you do _not _want that to happen." He glared at 2D and Noodle as he said this, since they were the most likely to forget this. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes, Murdoc . . . " 2D stammered, not wanting to be beaten today.

Noodle, on the other hand, slightly tilted her head. She wasn't sure about _everything _Murdoc had said, but she had recognized the word "sunset," and Murdoc's gestures and expression spoke for themselves. She smiled. "_Hai_," she said.

"Good," Murdoc grumbled. He then began to walk away. "Gotta find a store in this bloody town that sells fags . . . "

"'D, you think you can take care of Noodle?" asked Russel.

2D gave a grin, revealing the gap in his mouth where his two front teeth would be. He liked taking care of Noodle. He looked down at the little guitarist.

"'Ow 'bout it, Noodle luv?" he asked her. "You wanna spend the day wif me?"

Noodle responded by jumping into 2D's arms and giving him a hug. She liked playing with the vocalist.

"I guess that's a 'yes'," said Russel.

"Don' worry, Russel," said 2D. "I'll try not to lose 'er this time."

"You better not," said Russel. "'Cause one of these days, I'm not gonna be able to stop Murdoc from goin' after ya every time ya mess up."

2D looked at the ground. "S'not my fault . . . " he muttered as he walked away with Noodle.

Noodle sighed again as she rested her head on 2D's shoulder. She kept swallowing to try and ignore the dryness in her mouth, but it wasn't working. She was _thirsty_. Finally giving up trying to ignore it, she poked 2D in the shoulder.

"Sumfink wrong, luv?" 2D asked.

Noodle opened her mouth and pointed at it.

"You hungry?" asked 2D.

Luckily, Noodle knew the word "hungry," but that wasn't what she was. She shook her head, then closed her eyes and scrunched her face in thought, trying to find the right word. She opened her eyes again.

"Wa . . . " she concentrated. "Wa . . . ter . . . ?"

"Oh, you're _thirsty_," said 2D.

Noodle nodded.

"Well, uh . . . " 2D began looking through the windows of the stores he passed until he saw one with an aisle of drinks. "'Ere's a shop with drinks. Wot do you say I get us some?"

Noodle nodded again.

2D stopped in front of the store and put Noodle down.

"You wait right out 'ere, okay luv?" he asked. "You got some of your own money?"

Noodle reached into her pocket and pulled out a few British coins. "_Hai_," she said.

"Awright," said 2D. "I'll be right back, so _don't _go anywhere, okay? Murdoc'll 'ave _both _our 'eads if you wander off like last time, okay?"

Noodle nodded.

2D smiled. "Good," he said. "At least I got _one _friend in this band . . . " He then entered the store.

Noodle peered through the window. 2D had stopped as soon as he entered the door. He now had a blank expression on his face. This usually meant 2D had forgotten what he was doing. Noodle groaned. 2D was nice, but he _did _have a tendency to forget things very easily. This was probably caused by the knocks on the head given to him by Murdoc. Who knew how long it would take for 2D to remember what he was doing. She needed a drink _now_!

"Lemonade! Ice-cold lemonade here! Only twenty-five cents!"

A new, distant voice caught Noodle's attention. "Lemonade" was another word she was familiar with. She smiled. Lemonade meant a _drink_!

But then she remembered what 2D had told her. She wasn't supposed to leave. She looked back at the window. 2D still hadn't moved.

Then an idea hit Noodle. At this rate, it would take a while for 2D to remember. She could just run to the place that was selling the lemonade, get her drink, and hurry back before 2D came back out. So simple!

Taking one last look at 2D, she began to follow the voice advertising the refreshing drink, remembering her plan: get the lemonade, then get back to the store.

However, it's funny how quickly a plan can change . . .


	2. Eds, Lemonade, and Noodle

"Lemonade! Only twenty-five cents!"

Eddy looked around from behind his booth as Double D and Ed made the lemonade. However, his smile quickly turned into a frown as he looked around. _Nobody was coming!_

"I don't get it," said Eddy. He ran out in front of the booth and read the sign hanging above it. ED'S LEMONADE. "How could _this _scam not work? We don't even have any punches!"

"Perhaps they think we're up to something," said Double D as he added the right amount of sugar to the drinks.

"_Please _can I add the sugar, Double D?" asked Ed.

"No, Ed!" said Double D. "Remember what happened when I let you near the sugar with our 'En-o-gee Drinks'?"

Ed stared for a moment. "But I was cool!" he protested.

"Yeah, for like, an hour," Eddy grumbled as he took his place back behind the booth. He glanced over at the ready-to-serve cups of lemonade Double D had already set on the booth. "Are you guys bored?" he asked, turning to his two friends. "'Cause I'm about ready to bust a. . ."

Clink!

A small noise that sounded like someone placing coins on the booth caused Eddy to immediately perk up.

"A customer!" he exclaimed. But when he turned back to the front, he didn't see anyone. All he saw was a few coins on the counter. "What the . . . ?"

"_Konnichiha!_"

Eddy looked down. His eyes met two almond-shaped emerald green ones. "Whoa!"

Standing in front of the booth was a small Japanese-looking girl with coal black hair, most of it hidden under a Radio helmet. She was wearing a bright red jacket and matching shorts, and cute little sneakers. She was looking up at Eddy expectantly.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Eddy.

Double D and Ed peered around the booth at the little girl.

"Aww . . . " said Double D. "It seems we have a new addition to the cul-de-sac." He walked around the booth and got down on his knees, becoming level with the girl. "Hello!" he said cheerfully. "Are you new to Peach Creek? Where are you from?"

But the girl only tilted her head at Double D. She looked confused. "_Nani?_"

"'Nani'?" Eddy repeated. "What the heck is a 'nani'?"

Double D's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh dear . . . Eddy, I don't think she can speak English!"

"Well, as long as her money's good, it doesn't matter to me . . . " said Eddy as he picked up the coins and inspected them. But as he took a closer look, his grin suddenly disappeared. "Hey, wait a minute! These aren't quarters!"

Double D stood up and also looked at the coins. "Oh my," he said. "These are _British _coins. Strange, why does a little girl have British money in America?"

Just then, Double D felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down. The little girl was clutching his shirt.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he exclaimed. "Uh . . . you came here for lemonade, right?"

The girl pointed at the cups resting on the booth. "_Remonado?_" she asked. "_Nodogakawaita!_"

"Geez kid, slow down!" said Eddy. "We can't understand you! Besides, your money's not good here."

"Eddy!" Double D scolded.

While all this was happening, Ed had been peeking out from behind the booth, watching it all. When he heard the girl speak and point to the cups, he gave one of his goofy grins and walked over.

"Aw, she is thirsty," said the biggest Ed, taking one of the cups and handing it to the girl. "The little watchamacallit."

"Hey!" said Eddy. "She's still gotta pay for that!"

The girl looked at the drink in her hands and up at Ed. "_Yoi?_" she asked.

"Yep!" said Ed. "That's for you!"

The girl flashed a big grin at Ed. "_Arigato!_" she exclaimed. She then quickly drank the lemonade.

"You're welcome!" said Ed, also grinning.

Eddy and Double D just stared in disbelief.

"Ed. . ." Double D exclaimed. "You understood that?"

Ed turned to his friends. "Understood what, Double D?"

Eddy groaned. "Figures . . . "

"Um . . . oh yeah!" said Ed. "I heard her talk in a movie once. The one with the giant lizard!"

Double D thought for a second. "You mean _Japanese_, Ed?" he asked.

"What?" Ed asked.

"Oh, great!" said Eddy. "What are we supposed to do with her? She can't even understand what the heck we're saying! We don't even know her name!"

By now, the little girl had finished her drink, and was listening to the three older boys talk. One word the short boy with the big mouth had said caught her attention.

"N-name?" she repeated slowly.

The three boys stopped talking and stared at the girl.

"She spoke, guys!" said Ed.

"Name?" the girl repeated again.

"Um . . . yes," said Double D. "What's your name?"

The girl smiled. She pointed to herself. "Name . . . Noodle!"

Eddy burst into laughter. "Noodle?!" he gasped. "That's a riot! You got a brother named Chicken?"

"Chicken?" said Ed. "Where?!"

"Gentlemen, _please_!" said Double D. He turned back to the girl. "So, your name's . . . Noodle?" he asked her. "Well, _that's_ . . . um . . . unique."

The little girl pointed to Ed. "Name?"

"What?" asked Ed.

"Ed, she wants to know _your _name," Double D explained.

"Oh, okay," said Ed. He waved to the girl. "Hello, Noodle. My name is Ed."

Noodle tilted her head again. She smiled. "Name Ed," she repeated.

"Yep!" said Ed. "And these are my friends, Eddy . . . " He pointed to Eddy. ". . .and Double D." He then pointed to Double D.

Noodle pointed at Eddy. "Name Eddy," she repeated. She then pointed at Double D. "Name . . . D?" she asked. She knew Ed had said something before "D," but she didn't recognize the word.

"_Double _D," said Double D. "You know . . . double? Two?" He held up two fingers.

Noodle counted the fingers the boy in the funny hat held up. One . . . two . . . Just then, her face lit up. She knew that word!

"Name Two D!" she exclaimed, excitedly pointing a finger at Double D.

Eddy started laughing again. "_Two _D?" he asked. "Kinda makes you wish you had a normal name, huh Double D?"

"Now Eddy . . . " said Double D. "It's clear that she's struggling with the English language. Right now, the only thing we can do is be patient." He turned his attention back to Noodle. "Very good, Noodle. You said all our names correctly."

"Eddy, Ed, Two D!" Noodle exclaimed, pointing at each boy.

"Yay, way to name, Noodle!" said Ed.

Noodle smiled. These boys were acting like 2D did whenever she learned a new word . . .

2D! That's right! Noodle needed to get back to the shop he was in! But just as she was about to leave the three boys . . .

_Growl!_

All four of them froze.

"Goodness Ed," said Double D. "Could you please make your stomach growl a little quieter?"

"It wasn't me, Double D!" said Ed.

"Eddy?" asked Double D.

"Hey, it ain't me," said Eddy. "Although I _am _getting hungry . . . "

The three boys looked at Noodle. She was clutching her stomach and smiling sheepishly.

"_Hanguri . . . _" she murmured.

"She's hungry now," said Ed. "I know just what to feed Noodle!"

"Let me guess, Ed," said Eddy. "Noodles?"

Ed's look became a look of shock. "Whoa, you knew what I was gonna say, Eddy!" he said.

Double D kneeled in front of Noodle again. "What do you say, Noodle. Do you want to have lunch with us?" he asked her.

"_Nani?_"

"Oh . . . um . . . eat . . . lunch . . . with us?" Double D tried again, slowly.

Noodle's face scrunched as she thought. She knew she had to get back to 2D. But she _was _hungry. And Ed _had_ mentioned noodles . . .

Noodle smiled. "_Yoshi!_" she said. She then ran around behind Double D. "_Ue!_"

"Noodle, what are you . . . " Double D started to ask. But he was forced to let out a groan as Noodle jumped on his back and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"_Ue, _Two D!" she said.

"Well, look at that," said Eddy. "Ever thought you'd be givin' a Japanese girl a piggyback ride, Double D?"

"No, I didn't, Eddy," said Double D as he slowly stood up. "Goodness, you're heavy, Noodle . . . "

"So, where are we goin' for lunch?" asked Eddy, walking out from behind the booth.

"I got a bunch of noodles at my house!" said Ed. He then began running in that direction. "Noodles for Noodle!" he exclaimed.

"Whoa!" said Eddy, running after Ed. "Where's the fire, flathead? Come on, Double D!"

"Coming, Eddy!" Double D called as he jogged. He already had enough trouble running normally. But now he had to run with a little Japanese girl on his back!

"_Kono omoshiromi_, Two D," said Noodle. This was about as fun as when 2D gave her piggyback rides . . .

---

And speaking of the _real _2D, he had finally snapped back into reality and gotten a bottle of water for himself and Noodle. He was just stepping out of the store.

"Sorry for makin' ya wait, Noodle luv," he said. "I got the . . . "

But when 2D saw that there was no one there, his heart dropped into his stomach.

"Noodle?" he asked, looking around frantically. "Noodle?!" he called again, this time a little louder. 2D buried his already aching head into his hands.

_Crap._


	3. Fun at the Park

"Well, I'm stuffed," said Eddy, putting his fork down. "Coulda fixed us something more than just noodles, Ed."

The three Eds and Noodle were now sitting at the kitchen table in Ed's house, having finished a big lunch of Ramen noodles. Well, the Eds were finished anyway. Noodle was still working on her fifth helping. It wasn't often she got to eat her favorite food on the tour bus.

"Somebody was hungry, huh guys?" Ed asked, pointing at Noodle.

Double D just sat there and stared in amazement. How could one little girl eat so much?

Suddenly, Noodle stopped eating and looked at her empty bowl.

"Ah," said Double D. "Finally full, Noodle?"

Noodle looked at Double D for a second, then held out her bowl to him. "_Motto?_" she asked.

"_More_?" Double D asked in exasperation.

Eddy looked in the big pot they had cooked the noodles in. "Uh, sorry kiddo," he said to Noodle. "There's _no _more. You and Ed ate it all."

Noodle pouted.

"Oops," said Ed.

"Um . . . I'm sure we can find something else to do," said Double D. "I know! Why don't we all go to the park and play some of this lunch off?"

"Oh, I can do that!" said Ed.

"How 'bout it, kid?" Eddy asked Noodle.

Noodle stared.

"Um . . . park?" asked Double D. "Play?"

Noodle's eyes lit up. 2D had taught her the word "play."

"_Hai! Hai!_" she said excitedly. "_Enjiru! _Play, play, play!"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," said Eddy. "To the park!"

Noodle got up from her seat and ran around the table to Double D. "_Ue, _Two D?" she asked him, holding her arms out.

"Oh . . . " said Double D. "Uh . . . I'm sorry, Noodle. You're too heavy for me. I'm sure Ed would be happy to give you a piggyback ride."

Noodle frowned, then looked at Ed. She wanted Double D to carry her. But Ed would have to do. She walked over to the bigger boy.

"_Ue, _Ed?" she asked, holding her arms out to him.

"Aw . . . " said Ed. "Sure thing, little watchamacallit." He got down on all fours. "Get on board the Ed Train!"

Noodle smiled and climbed onto Ed's back, grasping the collar of his shirt. She had to admit, Ed seemed like he gave better piggyback rides than Double D.

---

Ed and Noodle got to the park first. And even then, they didn't stop. Ed started running around in a circle in the center of the park. Noodle wrapped her arms around the big, funny boy's neck and shrieked in delight.

"You're an animal, Ed," said Eddy as he and Double D entered the park.

Just then, something in the park caught Noodle's eye. She tugged on the collar of Ed's jacket.

"Ed, _yameru,_" she said.

"Stop?" asked Ed. "Okay." He screeched to a halt.

Noodle scrambled off of Ed and pointed to a tall, metal object.

"Tha . . . that?" she asked slowly.

Eddy looked at what Noodle was pointing at. "That's a slide."

"Slide?" asked Noodle.

"That's right," said Double D. "Because you _slide _down it."

"Like this, Noodle!" said Ed. He then climbed to the top of the slide and sat down. "WHEE!" Ed exclaimed as he went down.

Noodle began to jump up and down. That looked like fun!

"Me!" she said, pointing to the slide. "Me!"

"You wanna try?" asked Double D. "Okay. Ed will help you up, and I'll catch you when you get to the bottom."

---

What the four children didn't know was that a few yards away, a _very _distraught singer was calling out Noodle's name.

"Noodle!" 2D called the little girl. "Noo-dle!" 2D chewed on his bottom lip. A lot was on him. He was hoping like mad that he would be able to find Noodle, and at the same time not run into Russel.

Or even worse, Murdoc.

2D cringed at the thought. If he ran into Murdoc, he _knew _he'd be paying for it. He was about to call Noodle's name again when all of the sudden, a squeal of delight filled the air.

2D's face lit up. He knew that squeal anywhere! It was coming from right in front of him! He ran up to the area. It was a patch of bushes in front of a wire fence. Laying low, the tall singer peeked through the bushes and through the fence. The sight before him left him dumbstruck.

There, going down a slide, having the time of her life, was Noodle. But that wasn't all. She was with three older boys. Well . . . not that older. They couldn't have been more than two or three years older than Noodle. One boy was positioned at the top of the slide, and another was standing next to the slide, enjoying the sight before him. The third boy had caught Noodle on her way down the slide and was now returning the hug she was giving him.

---

"_Futatabi!_" said Noodle. Double D put her down and she ran back to the slide's ladder.

"Do you want to catch her, Eddy?" Double D asked Eddy.

"_Me_?" asked Eddy. "Uh . . . okay."

Eddy stood in front of the slide just as Noodle got to the top.

"Down you go!" said Ed, giving Noodle a gentle push.

"WHEE!" Noodle squealed as she went down. She flew into Eddy's arms at the bottom, almost knocking him over backwards. "Eddy!" she exclaimed, giving the boy a tight hug.

"Aw, look at that, Ed," said Double D.

"I think Noodle likes Eddy, Double D," said Ed.

"Gee, ya think?" asked Eddy.

All of the sudden, Noodle's eye caught something else. She let go of Eddy. "That!" she said, pointing to a swing set.

"You wanna swing now?" asked Eddy. "Well, we can show you how to do that. I _am _the record-holder for swing-jumping after all."

"Show Noodle how to swing I shall!" said Ed, sliding down the slide headfirst.

---

2D watched from the bushes, amazed at the sight before him. Noodle looked so. . .happy. Why didn't 2D see more sights like this before?

Oh . . . yeah. Because he, Noodle, Russel, and Murdoc were mostly stuck in hotel rooms or on the tour bus. And unless it was his idea, Murdoc hardly ever made any pit stops.

2D continued to watch as the three boys helped Noodle get comfortable in her swing. Then they each got into their own swing and began to show Noodle what to do.

---

"First thing's first, kid," said Eddy. "You need to gain momentum."

"Yeah, and you have to start moving, too," said Ed.

"Uh, Eddy just said that, Ed," said Double D.

"Just start pumping your legs like this," said Eddy, rocking his legs back and forth. "This helps makes you go higher. To slow down, you just have to stop moving your legs. You try."

Noodle looked at the three Eds and began to copy how they were pumping their legs. She smiled when she felt herself going higher and higher.

"That's it!" said Double D. "You're doing great!"

"And when you get _really _high up, you can jump off!" said Eddy. "Check it!" As Eddy swung up to the highest point in his swing, he leaped off, landing perfectly about five feet away.

Double D also jumped off his swing and also landed perfectly, but not nearly as far as Eddy. As she swung, Noodle watched intently.

Then it was Ed's turn. But just as he jumped off. . .he panicked.

"Oh!" he said as he was in mid-air. "Too high!" He frantically turned around and grabbed his swing as it was flying back down. Ed's body skidded across the ground, leaving a good sized dent, all to the sound of Ed grunting.

Eddy, Double D, and Noodle started laughing.

"You don't have to jump if you don't want to, Noodle!" said Double D. "We were just . . . "

All of the sudden, Noodle sailed off her swing at top speed, doing a mid-air somersault and a full karate kick before landing a few feet behind Eddy. She stuck her dismount perfectly. When the little girl hit the ground, she turned to the three Eds and bowed, smiling.

All three Eds (and 2D) were struck dumb.

"My goodness . . . " said Double D, breaking the silence.

"Man, why weren't you around when we had our karate school?" Eddy asked.

Ed stood up. "Hey Noodle!" he suddenly called. "You dropped something!" He then picked up a square object from the ground. It was a CD.

---

2D knew what that CD was. Noodle always carried it around. It was a copy of their self-named album, _Gorillaz_.

---

Ed stared at the cover of the CD. "Why's Noodle sitting in a jeep?" he asked.

"What?" asked Eddy. He and Double D ran over to Ed and also looked at the CD.

"Ed, what are you . . . " Double D began to ask. But he was cut off when he saw the CD.

"No way . . . " said Eddy.

It was Noodle! She was on the cover of the CD! Three other guys were also on the cover, but the Eds didn't recognize them.

Noodle ran up to the Eds and snatched the CD away. "Mine!" she said.

"Noodle . . . " said Double D, still shocked. "Are you in a _band_?"

Noodle gave a big grin. "Gorillaz!" she said, pointing to her picture.

"Gorillaz?" Eddy repeated. "Never heard of 'em . . . "

"They must be new," said Double D.

"I bet she plays an instrument!" said Ed.

"Guitar!" said Noodle.

"Man, I gotta listen to this," said Eddy.

"And where are we going to do this, Eddy?" asked Double D.

"Your house," said Eddy. "Where else?" He turned to Noodle. "How 'bout it, kid? Can we listen to your band?"

Noodle tilted her head and smiled. "_Hai!_" she said.

"Back to Double D's!" said Ed.

The three Eds and Noodle then took off for Double D's house, unaware of the tall, lanky figure following them from a good distance.

---

2D ran after the boys and Noodle, wondering where they were going. He followed the kids all the way to a cul-de-sac, and watched as they entered a pale green house.

2D wasn't sure what he should do. Murdoc would kill him if he didn't get Noodle back, but Noodle would not only be yanked away from her new friends, she would probably be bored again as soon as they stepped back onto the tour bus. He didn't want to make his little friend sad.

The singer sat down on the curb. A new thought went through his aching head as he rubbed his temples.

"Why the 'ell did I not bring my painkillers . . . ?"


	4. All Good Things Must End

_**And let me tell myself . . .  
Tell on  
She turned my dad on!  
She turned my dad on!  
Dad on!  
Dad on!**_

Eddy sat on Double D's bed with a confused look on his face as he listened to these lyrics. He, Ed, and Noodle were listening to the CD while Double D was on his computer looking up information about Gorillaz.

If there was some deep meaning to any of these lyrics (this song, "5/4," was no exception), Eddy wasn't seeing it. Ed, on the other hand, seemed to get it just fine. He was hopping around Double's room with Noodle, half-singing, half-shouting the lyrics along with the little girl.

"Eureka!" Double D exclaimed over the noise.

"What?" Eddy asked, hopping off Double D's bed and joining him at the computer. Ed and Noodle continued to sing and dance as the song faded and the next one began.

"I found a biography for Noodle," said Double D. "Listen." He then began to read the text on his computer.

"_Always the most centered of the band, Noodle takes Gorillaz' success in her stride. For her, the world is the same big playground it always was, buying gadgets from around the globe and trading guitar licks with some of her biggest influences. Full of wise words and light actions she creates an atmosphere of childlike wonder in every new situation. Her joy is the moment but remember, "It is not wise to despise the snake for having no horns, for who is to say that it will not become a dragon?" With her burgeoning taste in lipstick, boob tubes, Justin Timberlake, and Shaggy, she may well start breathing fire before our very eyes! Future projects: "I'm happy if band is big or small, if band make good music at right time that is where we should be.""_

Eddy and Double D stared at the computer screen.

"Well, that's . . . different," said Eddy. "What I wanna know is why _I _haven't heard of these guys."

"I found the answer to that, too," said Double D. "Kong Studios, the headquarters for Gorillaz, is located in Essex, in the UK. They're a British band, Eddy. To this date, they're on their first American tour."

"Well, that explains the weird money Noodle had . . . " said Eddy. "Wait! They're on their first American tour _now_?"

"That's what everything I've found is saying," said Double D. "Why, Eddy? What's the matter?"

"Well . . . " said Eddy, glancing at Noodle, singing along to the new song playing.

_**Get the cool!  
Get the cool shoe shine!  
**__**Get the cool!  
Get the cool shoe shine!**_

"If _Noodle's _here . . . " Eddy continued. "Then . . . wouldn't that mean . . . "

_Ding-Dong!_

Eddy's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Double D's doorbell, almost inaudible above the music blasting from the stereo.

"You'll have to hold that thought, Eddy," said Double D as he got up to answer the door. "Coming!" he called when the doorbell rang again.

Eddy sat down at Double D's computer and began looking through the rest of the information Double D had found.

---

Double D was slightly panting when he got to the door, considering he had to sprint down the stairs. He didn't want to have to answer the door and find nobody there. He took a deep breath and grabbed the doorknob.

"Good day, and how may I-"

But when Double D saw the person who was _at _his door, he stopped in mid-sentence, his eyes widening.

Standing in Double D's doorway was a man Double D had never seen before. And he was truly a sight to behold. He was a very tall (maybe over 6') and very skinny man. But that wasn't what threw Double D off. The man seemed to have onyx-colored holes where eyes should have been, and his hair was a deep shade of azure blue! Plus, he seemed very nervous about something.

The man stared at Double D and blinked a few times before finally speaking. "Wot are ya doin' in there, mate?" he asked quietly.

"Wh-who are you?" Double D stammered out.

"I'm . . . Noodle's friend," the man said. "She's . . . she's in there wif ya, right?"

"Y-yes, there's a little girl named Noodle here," said Double D. "She's my friend. Did she come here with you? My friends and I would be happy to walk her home if . . . "

"We don't 'ave a home 'ere, mate."

Double D froze. "What?"

"Listen, it's very important that Noodle comes back wif me," said the man. "If she doesn't, I'm gonna be in big trouble . . . and . . . and the band doesn't really work out if we're missin' one of the members . . . "

Double D looked down at his feet. "Oh . . . " he mumbled. "I see . . . "

Seeing Double D's disappointment, the man sighed. "I'll come back at 6:00," he mumbled.

Double D's head shot back up.

"I'll give you and ya other friends an 'our to say goodbye," the man continued. "Then I have to get Noodle back. I'll be waitin' outside for ya. You'll come, right?"

Double D nodded numbly.

"In that case, see you in an 'our," said the man. He turned to leave.

Double D's body suddenly felt very stiff as he closed the door.

---

2D watched as the boy shut the door to his house. Having to do that was probably one of the most difficult things he had ever done. He may have been a little dense in the head, but he wasn't dense enough to not notice that he had visibly shaken the boy. His head ached even worse when he thought of the other boys' faces when the news would be broken to them. And even worse, Noodle.

The singer groaned. He should have at least gone back to the bus to grab his painkillers before coming to the house. Realizing there was nothing else he could do for the moment, 2D sat down on the curb in front of Double D's house, and waited for an hour to pass.

---

Meanwhile, Double D was trying to regain his composure, but finally deemed it impossible as he began the long walk up to his room. As he began to walk up the stairs, he heard laughter. As he went higher, he saw Ed, Noodle, and even Eddy dancing around his room, blissfully unaware of the scene that had happened below them.

"How am I supposed to tell Eddy and Ed that Noodle has to leave already?" Double D asked half-aloud, tears now streaming freely down his face. "It'll kill all four of us . . . "


	5. Goodbye, Sayonara, Until We Meet Again

Ed, Eddy, and Noodle immediately sensed something was wrong when Double D reentered the room looking like he had seen a ghost. Noodle slowly walked to the stereo and turned the music off. Double D collapsed into his computer chair.

"Geez, Sockhead," said Eddy. "Who was at the door, another insurance salesman?"

"Don't even say that, Eddy!" said Ed.

Double D took a deep breath. "Eddy . . . Ed. . .one of Noodle's band mates was at the door."

Eddy and Ed's eyes widened.

"Oh . . . " Eddy mumbled.

"Are we in trouble, Double D?" asked Ed.

"No. . ." said Double D. "But Noodle has to . . . leave the town tonight. He . . . he gave us an hour to say good-bye, but . . . "

Meanwhile, Noodle stood next to the stereo, wondering why on earth Two D looked so upset. She was trying hard to understand what he was saying to Eddy and Ed. She recognized a few words, though. 'Noodle', 'band mate', 'leave', 'hour', 'good-bye' . . .

"NO!" Noodle suddenly shouted, bursting into tears.

Startled, all three boys looked at her.

"NO!" Noodle yelled again, running to Double D and hugging him tightly. "No wanna go! Wanna stay! Noodle stay with Two D!"

By now, Eddy and Ed were also crying. Noodle was right. This wasn't fair! They were just starting to have fun, and now Noodle had to _leave_? Who would be so cruel?

"Oh, Noodle," Double D sniffled, returning the little girl's hug. "We don't want you to leave either. But there just doesn't seem to be anything we can do . . . "

"Man. . .this stinks . . . " Eddy grumbled.

"Who's gonna help me butter my toast?!" Ed sobbed.

Just then, Double D's eyes met his computer. "Wait!" he said suddenly. "I may have spoken too soon!" He looked at Noodle. "Noodle, do you have an E-mail address?" he asked slowly, pointing to his computer.

Noodle wiped her eyes with her sleeves. "_H-hai . . . _" she said quietly.

"Well then, maybe we _do _have a way to keep in touch," said Double D. He ran to his desk and got pens and paper for him and his three friends. "We can give our E-mail addresses to Noodle, and she can give us her's! It's so simple!"

"Like Ed?" asked Eddy, forcing himself to smile.

Double D turned to Noodle again. "Did you get that, Noodle?" he asked her.

Noodle tilted her head. "_Hai_," she said, a small smile forming on her lips again.

"Remember, write neatly," said Double D as he and the other wrote on their paper. "We need to make sure and not misplace these. They're important!"

Noodle watched as the three boys wrote on their papers. She then wrote down her E-mail address as neatly as she could. She walked over to Double D. "Two D?"

"Yes, Noodle?" asked Double D.

"H-here . . . "

Double D took Noodle's paper and looked at it. "Why, this is perfect, Noodle!" he exclaimed. "Gentlemen?"

The Eds each gave Noodle their paper with each of their E-mail addresses on them.

"Now be sure to take good care of those, okay?" asked Double D.

"Yeah," said Eddy. "Wouldn't wanna forget ya. Not like we could . . . "

Noodle smiled and nodded, showing that she understood.

"That a girl!" said Ed. Then he frowned. "Sad I will still be, though . . . "

Double D sighed. "Me too, Ed. Me too . . . "

---

For the rest of the hour, the Eds and Noodle practiced trying to keep straight faces when they were to return her to the man with the blue hair. However, all four of them couldn't help but be misty-eyed as they made that brave trek outside.

Eddy went out first, followed by Ed and Double D. Noodle was being carried by Double D, burying her face in his shoulder. Even though she knew she _had _to go, she still didn't want to. She could tell none of the boys wanted her to leave either. Why else would they all be crying?

2D smiled when he saw the three boys with Noodle. However, his smile turned into a frown when they got closer and he saw all four of them crying.

"There ya are, Noodle luv," he said, trying to sound happy as the three boys stopped in front of him. "Ya gave me quite a scare, ya did. I see you met some new friends . . . "

But Noodle refused to look at 2D. Instead, she clung tighter to Double D's shirt.

"Oh come now, Noodle," said Double D, choking on his own words. "We went through this. You have to go now . . . "

Noodle slowly let go of Double D's shirt so he could put her down. She slowly walked over to 2D and stood in front of him, sniffling.

"Wot's wrong, luv?" 2D asked her.

"No wanna go . . . " Noodle pouted.

"Oh . . . " 2D looked at Noodle, then at the three boys who took such good care of her. "I'm so sorry, Noodle . . . and you three, too," he said to the three boys. "If we could stay longer, we would . . . " He turned back to Noodle. "You wanna say good-bye one last time, luv?"

Noodle understood. She slowly walked back to Ed.

"_Sayonara, _Ed," she said, hugging him and giving him a kiss.

"Aw," said Ed, swallowing. "Ain't childhood so sweet?"

Noodle then went to Eddy. "_Sayonara, _Eddy," she said, also giving him a hug and a kiss.

Eddy looked a little confused at first. "Yeah . . . uh . . . " He sighed, then returned the hug. "Good-bye, Noodle," he said quietly. He then turned around and started sobbing again.

She went to Double D last. "_Sayonara, _Two D. . ." she said as she hugged and kissed him.

"TWO D?!" 2D suddenly shouted, making all four children jump.

"Uh . . . yeah," said Eddy. "It's actually _Double _D, but we couldn't get her to say "double," so. . ."

"But that's _my _name!" said 2D, pointing to himself. "_I'm _2D!"

Double D's eyes also widened. "Well, that explains why she got so excited when she figured it out . . . " he said.

"Weird, huh?" asked Ed.

"As if anything that happens to us is normal . . . " said Eddy.

2D's face softened. "Are ya done, luv?" he asked quietly. "We 'ave to go . . . "

Noodle sighed and went to 2D.

"Don't worry, Noodle," said Double D. "You have our E-mail addresses, right? We can still talk to each other."

Noodle smiled.

"You gave 'er your E-mail addresses?" asked 2D.

"Yep," said Eddy. "Figured it was the only way to stay in touch. Why _can't _you guys stay, anyway?"

2D sheepishly looked at the ground. "Like I said, if we could, we would . . . " he said. "But Murdoc. . .'e's our bassist. . .'e doesn't like to take many pit stops, and . . . "

"DULLARD!"

2D froze. Noodle and the Eds looked around him. Another man was headed in their direction.

Eddy smirked when he saw the man. "And I thought _Ed _was ugly . . . " he whispered to Double D and Ed.

Ed, of course, laughed.

Murdoc, however, was not pleased.

2D looked at the ground in shame as the Satanist walked up to him.

"Wot did I tell ya this mornin', Two Dents?" Murdoc snarled.

"B-be back at the b-bus by sunset . . . ?" 2D asked uncertainly.

Murdoc snorted. "For once, yer brain-or what's left of it-is workin', Dullard. Well, now it's sunset. WHY AREN'T YOU AT THE F------ BUS?!" (**AN**: Yeah, I censored the word. If you know Murdoc well enough, you know what he's saying.) Then, very abruptly, Murdoc changed the subject. "An' who the hell are _these _three?" he asked, pointing a finger at the three Eds, who had been watching in stunned silence.

"Um . . . sir?" Double D asked quietly.

Murdoc snapped his head toward the boy. "What?" he growled.

Double D gulped. "Uh . . . not to be nosy . . . but . . . are you sure it's such a good idea to be using such . . . _coarse _language around Noodle?"

Murdoc looked at Double D like he was crazy. "Yeh ain't the boss o' me, bugger . . . " he grumbled.

"Geez, now even _adults _aren't listening to you, Double D?" asked Eddy. "That's cold . . . "

Murdoc stared at Eddy. "Oh yeah . . . " he muttered. "You're tha' brat I almost hit today. Real close, too. Why the hell did ya have ta run off the damn road?"

"What?!" asked Eddy.

"_Eddy . . . _" said Double D.

"Th-they're Noodle's new friends, Murdoc . . . " said 2D, answering Murdoc's original question. "They were takin' care of 'er today. I was jus' pickin' 'er up. . ."

Murdoc looked at 2D, then back at Noodle and the three other boys. "Sure ya were, Dullard . . . "

"It's true!" said 2D. "Go ahead an' ask Noodle!"

Murdoc looked at Noodle. "Oi, girlie," he grunted, getting her attention. "Is Dullard tellin' the truth?"

Noodle nodded. "_Hai,_" she said. "Ed, Eddy, and Two D. . .f-friends . . . "

"_Two D_?" Murdoc asked, looking at Double D. Then he rolled his eyes. "Jus' wot I need. Another Dullard . . . " He turned back to 2D. "Get back to the f------ bus, Two Dents."

"Y-yes, sir . . . " 2D muttered. He turned to Ed, Double D, and Eddy. "Fanks again, boys. Noodle really needed this day off. . ." He then ran off, presumably to the tour bus.

"Um . . . yes," said Double D. "I think we've overstayed our welcome. Shall we, gentlemen?" He then turned back to his house, followed by Ed and Eddy.

"Hold it!" Murdoc barked.

All three Eds whirled around, frightened.

Murdoc sighed. "Yeah, uh . . . " The Satanist ground his pointed teeth together. "Dullard an' Noodle . . . arethey _really_ tellin' the truth?"

"Yep!" said Ed. "Had fun today, we did!"

"Oh . . . " Murdoc cursed under his breath. "In that case . . . thanks, I guess . . . " he grumbled. "If ya tell anyone else I said this, I'll break your skulls, but I've actually been worried 'bout Noodle 'ere. Guess our ol' tour bus isn't exactly fun for a ten-year-old . . . "

Eddy said nothing. He was still on the "I'll break your skulls" part.

"Oh . . . " said Double D. "Why . . . it was our pleasure. She really is a joy to have around, you know."

Murdoc covered his smile with a smirk. "Yeah, she is . . . " he muttered. He then turned to his guitarist. "How 'bout it, luv?" he asked her. "Should we go see if Dullard forgot where we parked the bus?"

Noodle looked at the Eds one last time. Then she looked at Murdoc and nodded.

"All right, then," said Murdoc. He walked over to Noodle and picked her up. The Satanist glanced at the Eds. "Remember, you tell anyone wot I said . . . "

"You'll break our skulls," Double D finished. "We heard you."

"Yeah, I don't think we'll tell anyone," said Eddy.

"My skull's already broken!" Ed exclaimed. "Eddy always says so."

"Right then . . . " Murdoc muttered. Then, without another word, he turned around and walked away, Noodle's head resting on his shoulder.

Noodle looked up and gave the Eds one last little wave. All three Eds smiled and waved back.

As soon as Noodle and Murdoc were out of sight, all three boys collapsed onto the cold ground under them. They began to laugh.

"Aw man. . ." said Eddy. "What a way to start off the summer, huh?"

"I must say, this turned out to be a good day, gentlemen," said Double D.

"I'm stuffed!" Ed exclaimed.

The three Eds sat up and watched as the sun began to disappear behind the horizon.

"Hey, Double D," said Eddy.

"Yes, Eddy?" asked Double D.

"Do you think Gorillaz will make it big?" asked Eddy.

Double D chuckled. "With Noodle on their team?" he asked. He paused as the sun fully disappeared and the first star of the night appeared in the sky.

"Only time will tell, Eddy. Only time will tell . . . "

* * *

**Author's Note**: And there you have it! Before the Eds met Jack Skellington, they met the guitarist of Gorillaz! I'm happy to see that at least a few people liked this story. I have a sequel planned for this story, but whether or not I post it depends on whether or not people like _this _story or not (though I'll probably post it anyway). Be sure to check out my other stories, too, including my Gorillaz stories. Happy reading! ;)-**AMX**


End file.
